


Warm Is Where You Are

by AzzleDazzle



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 12:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9322958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzzleDazzle/pseuds/AzzleDazzle
Summary: Yuuri is napping on the couch, warm in his big hoodie. Viktor is cold.





	

Yuuri is woken from his nap on the couch by the front door opening and the warm weight of Makkachin leaving his feet as the dog runs to greet Viktor. He's so warm and cozy that he doesn't bother opening his eyes, content to drift back to sleep. He listens to Viktor talk to Makkachin, hears him hook his keys onto the shelf, kick his shoes off. His feet shuffle as he walks into the living room, Makkachin right behind him.

"Ah, look, Yuuri is sleeping," Viktor coos. "He looks so cute and warm."

Yuuri fights to keep the smile off his face and his breathing steady. He hears Viktor moving, but is concentrating so hard that he's taken by surprise when a sudden weight flops on top of him.

"Viktor!" Yuuri squeals. "You're cold, get off!" He frees his trapped arms and pushes at his fiance.

"But Yuuri," Viktor whines, "I _am_ cold and you're warm!" Fingers that feel like ice dig under the hem of Yuuri's oversized hoodie and before he can understand what's happening, Viktor is burrowing into him. Yuuri lets out a shriek at the sudden chill on his heated skin, desperately trying to wiggle away, but Viktor is having none of that. He wraps his, _so cold_ , arms around Yuuri's waist and keeps moving until his head hits the hole at the top.

"A little help, my love?" he asks, voice muffled by Yuuri's chest.

Yuuri sighs but gives in, pushing the fabric until a headful of silver pops out and Viktor is smiling down at him. "Thank you!"

"I was having such a good nap," Yuuri grumbles in reply. "Why are you so cold?"

"I forgot my gloves at the rink." Viktor is still smiling brightly at him and, really, Yuuri is helpless when it comes to this man. He leans the short distance between their faces and presses a kiss to Viktor's lips.

"I guess I can warm you up this time," he murmurs, lips brushing Viktor's with each word.

"Mm, I'll have to think of a way to thank you accordingly for your generosity." Viktor kisses him, soft and slow and sweet. The heat between their bodies grows steadily as their kisses grow longer and harder.

The door slamming closed is practically unnoticed as Viktor tries his best unbutton his pants in the small space between their bodies.

"You two are so gross," Yurio complains. "I have to sit on that couch!"

Yuuri turns red, even as he rolls his eyes, and Viktor starts laughing, wiggling out from the hoodie. "Come on, Yuuri, let's go to our room. We wouldn't want our son to be scarred for life!" 

"Stop telling people you adopted me!"

**Author's Note:**

> I have way too much free time at work right now. Got this idea because a couple of weeks ago, my son got off the bus without a jacket, despite the fact it was cold and windy. Like any good mommy, I shoved him under my hoodie and carried him to the house. #RockingThisParentThing


End file.
